


Scanning the Blue Skyline

by TheWritingDove



Series: The City is Contagious [10]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Turtles, F/M, Original Character-centric, Self-Insert, are they starting to catch feels? who knows, awkward hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove
Summary: When Robin wants a new perspective, at least she has a turtle skilled in parkour to help.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The City is Contagious [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scanning the Blue Skyline

“Leonardo, can you come down?”

“Sure thing.”

With a quick scan of the area for any potential witnesses, Leonardo jumped down from his spot on the roof and landed smoothly near Robin. It wasn’t every day Robin would ask him to walk with her subway station, but it was a nice change of pace. Robin was a shy girl, while Leo himself wasn’t much better for conversation, but it still felt comforting walking side by side and making small talk either way. 

Instead of starting the walk though, Robin stood in front of the turtle man, nervously twirling a long strand of her hair. She chuckled nervously when he tilted his head and quickly tucked it behind her ear.

“What’s up?” 

“Well,” Robin started, “I’m not ready to go home yet, but I wanted to spend some time with you.”

Leo felt his face flush a little bit at her proposal and he rubbed the back of his neck. There was no way it was just that, right? “Oh, uh… is everything okay? You didn’t fight with your roommate or something, did you?” 

“No, no,” Robin shook her head quickly, her own face flushing red. “Nothing like that… I just…”

She stared up at him, biting her lip. 

“Leo, could you take me up to the rooftops?” 

Leo had no idea how to feel right now. Here he was, scaling up a building wall with Robin on his back, who was clinging onto him for dear life. He could feel Robin push her face against him, clearly trying not to look down. He had to avoid thinking about how soft she felt against his back and focus on making sure they both didn’t fall. 

While carrying another person took a bit of extra effort, Leo still leapt onto the roof with ease. He helped Robin off his back gently, who let out a relieved sigh. Robin looked out onto the cityscape, and her eyes lit up.

“This… wow…” She murmured, before her gaze drifted downward to the city streets below them. “W-Weeeeee are very high up.” 

“Wait,” Leo’s eyes squinted at her. “...are you afraid of heights?” 

“...maybe a little?” She admitted with a small voice and a shrug.

“Then why did you ask me to take you up here?” 

“I just…” Robin let out a sigh, making sure to take many steps back from the edge of the building before she continued. “I don’t know. Wanted to have a different perspective? Maybe just look at the stars?”

Both her and Leo gazed up into the night sky, where they could make out some small white dots that weren’t blotted out by the city’s lights.

“...least as much as you can in this city.” 

“Yeah,” Leo agreed. “Sometimes when I want to meditate, I wish I had a spot to look at the stars clearly.” 

“It’s calming, sometimes...” 

Robin was the one who went back close to the edge, and she set her bag down. She got down on the solid roof, sat cross-legged and leaned her arms and head onto the cold concrete edge, gazing out at the city once more. Leo wordlessly joined her, opting to sit right on the edge instead, his legs dangling in the air. 

“It’s amazing how different everything looks, huh…” Robin said. 

“...yeah.”

Leo couldn’t help but turn his gaze to Robin. The slight cool breeze lifted strands of her dark brown hair, which was usually tied back in a braid or ponytail depending on how much she wanted to deal with it that day. The lights made her hazel eyes seem like they sparkled. Leo felt his face flush again when he thought that and turned his attention back to the city. 

It was like the times they hung out together before, enjoying each other’s presence without lots of talking. But Leo could sense something was off today, when he glanced back at Robin’s face. 

Her eyes looked glazed from the lights, and she looked worried about something. Leo wasn’t sure if he should pry, because he certainly understood wanting to keep some things under wraps, but he still thought to ask.

“Are you sure everything is okay, Robin?” 

“...mhm.” Robin looked over, a sad smile gazing at him. “I’m sorry for not talking much.”

“It’s okay, you just…” Leo tried to choose the right words to not offend or upset her. “Look worried.”

Robin brushed back some loose hairs and tucked them behind her ear again. “Just life and stuff… you know what that’s like, right?”

“Sort of, if you discount the mutant turtle who can’t really get a job like you.” 

That got him a chuckle out of Robin. It still wasn’t effective, he realized, so he decided to go for another tactic; distraction. 

“Robin, wanna sit beside me?”

That snapped the glazed look out of her eyes and she stared at him. “Huh?”

“Get up here and sit,” He patted the spot next to him. “The view is better this way.” 

Robin leaned back a bit on her arms and chuckled nervously. “I’ll fall.”

“I won’t let you,” Leo smiled. “I promise.” 

Robin stood up, leaving her bag in its spot, and carefully, very carefully, swung her legs over the edge. She settled into her spot, readjusting herself to sit comfortably beside Leo on the concrete edge. The lack of ground beneath her feet made her stomach drop for a few seconds, but in a way, it felt exhilarating. All she had to do was focus straight ahead instead of down and the view nearly took her breath away. Having Leo right beside her helped too. She would never be able to do this on her own.

Hesitation gripped Leo as he reached behind her for her shoulder, stopping himself right before he touched her. They had known each other for a couple weeks, yes, but Leo wasn’t sure if she would be comfortable with touches. They stood close before but that only resulted in awkward shoulder brushing (which Robin would apologize for). 

Forcing his arm down, Leo settled for scooting a bit closer to Robin, placing his arm right behind her back, his hand holding onto the edge, acting as a guard for her. Robin stared at him for a moment before she gave him a small smile, turning her gaze back out to the city. She didn’t look as worried now and Leo felt that was an accomplishment in itself. He didn’t want to pry into her problems, but he certainly wanted to be there for her in any other possible way. 

“Thanks for bringing me up here, Leo,” She said, then added with a laugh. “And for not letting me fall.”

“Anytime,” Leo replied. “...just know we can do this whenever you feel worried about ‘life and stuff’.”

Leo felt something on his other hand suddenly, and gazed down to find Robin holding it, fingers gripping around snugly. He looked at Robin’s face, still facing the city skyline, and he could see her cheeks were flushed red. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“...I would like that.”


End file.
